I Can't Do It
by NCISaddict77
Summary: Sarah has to do something she rather not. Will she do it or give in? Chuck/Sarah bad summary. please read.
1. Chapter 1

**My friend introduced me to this amazing show at the beginning of the school year and ever sense I have been trying to catch up on episodes and finally did. Yay! I am excited for the next season which starts the 10th of next month, which also happens to be my mommy's birthday. In my excitement, I wrote a story. This is my first Chuck story, so please be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any thing of Chuck or The movie Frayedwhich is an amazing movie if you like a good thriller.**

**Oh Yeah and dark pink roses mean thank you and red tulips are a declaration of love.**

* * *

**(In Castle, talking to General Beckman)**

"Agent Walker, you're going to need to terminate Chuck. He has become a liability."

Sarah stood there staring at the screen with her mouth wide open and eyes full of fear.

"But General, he has friends and family to go back to. He has a whole life outside of The Intersect.

"Yes I know he does, but he has served his country well. They will soon know that their loved one was brave and helped our country immensely."

"It's not right to kill him. He might be able to help us with some other project", said Sarah defensively, trying to find a way out of killing Chuck, the one she has grown to love, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"You cannot let your feelings for him get in the way. He has become a liability. You will take him out before sun up tomorrow or their will be consequences."

"But..."

The screen went blank leaving her to think things through.

**(Chuck POV)**

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep_

Chuck's alarm went off. He pulled an arm out from underneath his covers and turned it off. It was another normal day at the Buy more. He sluggishly got out of bed and got dressed. He grabbed his car keys, trudged to his car, and headed to work. He walked in and put his stuff in his locker and headed to the Nerd Heard desk.

**(Sarah POV)**

As Sarah was spooning yogurt for a customer at the Orange Orange, she was contemplating the possible ways she could get out of killing Chuck. She could beg the general to let him live, so he could be with his family, she could make a mission for him, she could also take him and run away. The only thing she knew was she couldn't kill him or let anybody else kill him. She handed the yogurt to the customer and came to the conclusion that she couldn't disobey a direct order. It had to be done. It could ruin her chances for advancing her career if she didn't. She would take him out when she invited him to her apartment after work. She went around the counter and headed to the Buy More to invite chuck over tonight.

She walked in and all the men were staring at her, with mouths open. She had a tendency to do that. She walked up to the counter where Chuck and Morgan were talking to one another. Chuck saw her and smiled, happy to see her. Morgan whispered something in his ear and walked towards Ana.

"Hey", he said nervously.

"Hi," I replied.

"What are doing in here? Do we have a mission?"

"No we don't, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight."

I can tell he cares for me and I'm upset with myself that I'm going to have to murder him and lead him on to do it.

He smiles. "Okay, sounds good. What time do you want me over there?"

"I think 7 is good."

"Okay, I will meet you there."

"Aright, see you there," I say.

**(Chuck POV)**

I went to the break room, to get a snack out of the machine. I sat down and ate my chips while wondering why she would invite me over if there wasn't a mission. There were a few possibilities like Maybe she had something to tell me about The Intersect that Casey couldn't know or maybe she wanted to discuss a mission with me without Casey interfering, or just maybe she returned my feelings I had for her. The last possibility was least likely, but so were the others, because we as a team discussed missions together.

**(Sarah's POV at her apartment)**

I got the angel hair pasta and green beans on the stove and then I went and cleaned my gun to get ready for the unenviable. I really didn't want to do this but I knew I couldn't disobey direct orders from General Beckman and then be named a traitor against my own country. I went back to check on the pasta and green beans to see if they were done. I stirred them then turned the burner off. There was a knock on the door.

"Coming", I called.

I took off my apron and hung it on its hook. I opened the door to see Chuck in dark blue jeans and a nice dress shirt and in his hands, was a bouquet of red tulips and dark pink roses.

"I-I-I thought you might like these," he stuttered and handed me the flowers.

I invited him in and point to the couch.

"Make yourself at home", I tell him.

I looked at the flowers in my hand as I went to go get a vase for them and suddenly remembered what each flower meant. I had been fascinated with flowers when I was a child, so my dad got me a book with all the different meanings of every flower. I knew Chuck loved me, but giving me red tulips was an action for what he could not voice, for fear of what I would think, but the dark pink roses confused me. They mean being thankful. I'm not sure what he would be thankful for. I just knew this simple gesture would make it that much harder to do what I needed to do.

I fixed our plates and set them down on my kitchen table. I called him from the other room where I could hear the TV being shut off and the remote set down on the coffee table. He walked in and stood behind me. He pulled out my chair and allowed me to sit down, and then he went around and sat in his own chair. I stared at him trying to figure out why he did this and he just smiled.

As we ate I just picked at my food.

He asked, "Are you okay, Sarah?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sick?"

I smiled at his concern for me.

"No, I'm just not hungry."

"Alright, do you want me to do the dishes?"

"No, you can put them in the sink. I will do them later."

He got all of our dishes and put them in the sink.

"Now it's time to watch a movie", he says.

He sat on the couch while I popped in the movie he brought, _Frayed_.

I sat at the opposite end, trying to be as far away as possible. Throughout the movie he kept creeping closer and closer to me. I think he was getting scared of the movie he had rented, hoping I would get scared. I took this as a good opportunity to do my bad deed. I slowly reached for my gun that was behind the pillow I was half laying on. I kept it at my side, so he couldn't see it. Just then when you thought the evil killer clown was dead, he popped up and Chuck screamed. His screaming made me jump and my hands flew into view. Chuck saw what was in my hand and gasped. I paused the movie.

"Sarah, why do you have a gun?"

"I can't do it", I say dropping the gun on the coffee table and sopping into a pillow in my lap.

"Sarah, what can't you do?"

I didn't answer him.

"Sarah, talk to me, please."

I sit up and bow my head in shame. "They told me to kill you because you had become a liability", I say through my tears.

"Y-y-you were going to kill me?"

"I was and then I couldn't."

"But why, Sarah? Why won't you kill me?"

"I can't."

"You have killed others before to save our country. Why can't you kill me now?"

"It's different this time."

He lifted my chin with one hand so he could look in my eyes. He looked at me still frightened that I was planning on shooting him, but still confused why I couldn't.

"Why is it different this time?"

"I would be killing the one I love."

He dropped his hand from my face and looked at me with surprised eyes.

"Chuck, I...love you."

I leaned forward and captured his lips with my own. He hesitated, but deepened the kiss. One of his hands went to cup my face and the other was wound tight around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My hands ran through his hair, pulling him closer, wanting more. He suddenly pulled away.

"Are you sure this is what you want", he asked, out of breathe.

"I am one hundred percent sure. I know that I love you and couldn't live without you."

He nodded and reached for me, kissing me again.

I broke the kiss momentarily to unbutton his shirt. He picked me up or tried to. I smiled against his lips and I stood up. I pushed him towards my bedroom while he kissed me. Clothes went flying as they came off on the way. I climbed on the bed. He got on the bed and hovered over me.

"You know I love you too", he asked.

"I grin and say, yes I do."

But I had one more question, "What about the roses?"

"Thanks for protecting me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

In that time, the dishes were forgotten. The missions to come were forgotten, the consequences for her actions were forgotten and so were the movie and the gun.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. Should i continue or leave it as it is? **

**I Have Christmas cookies, with icing.**

**The review button is calling your name (reader, reader)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont anything of Chuck.

I know I haven't added another chapter in awhile. My excuse is that I really haven't felt like writing and I have terrible writers block, but over spring break I wrote another chapter. Here it is. I'm going to try to deticate a couple a days a week after school to write since I have no sport this season. I'm thinking Tuesday and Thursday.

Thank you for your patience and your lovely reviews.

* * *

I woke to an arm draped around my waist. I twisted around to face Chuck and kiss the tip of his nose. I slowly pull his arm from around my waist, as to not wake him. I pull the covers off my naked body and wrap a robe around myself, so I can go make us some breakfast.

As I make scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon, I wonder what will happen in the future. I know I can't go back to the agency, because they will make sure Chuck dies. The General will be trying to contact me to see if I did the deed because I should have checked in last night to tell her that I killed him. I think the only option for us is to run away, if he wants to. We will leave after breakfast, giving us plenty of time.

I bring the food back to my bedroom to see if Chuck is awake. I open the door and set the tray of food on my bedside table. I gently slide in bed and snuggle into his side. I lean up and whisper in his ear, "Time to wake up sleepyhead." I kiss him on the mouth; He moaned and stretched his legs a little. I made breakfast."

His eyes slowly opened and he smiled, "Hey beautiful. So you made breakfast?"

"Yes I did."

"Thank you," he says smiling.

"You're very welcome," I say kissing him again. I sit up and reach over to get the food and put it between us. I face him, grab a piece of bacon, and nibble on it as he props himself on his elbows, facing me, and takes a bite of toast. He looks at me with love in his eyes and it makes me feel good to know I have someone to love who loves me back, but if we will both be in danger/trouble. I swallow the rest of the eggs I had eaten and look at Chuck, "you know we are going to have to run away?" I look down at my hands as I fiddle with my nails. "I will be making you leave your sister and your best friend."

"Sarah," he says tenderly. I don't look up because I'm ashamed that I will be taking from his big sister, the one that has taken care of him when he was younger. He lifts my chin with his finger and looks into my eyes. "You're worth it." He leans over and gives me a kiss, a kiss sealed with a promise.

* * *

Okay I have some idea where to go from here but would like a little guidance. If anybody has any ideas, please PM me or leave it in your review.

Please review. It helps me improve my writing.


End file.
